I'm always fully open
|song number= 7 |previous song= Happy Holiday |next song= N/A }} I'm always fully open is Natsu and Happy's character song from Volume 4, "I'm always fully open"; it is performed by '' Kakihara Tetsuya and Kugimiya Rie''. Lyrics Kanji= いつも全開だ いつも全開だ いつも全開だ ほら 決めるぞ 走り回っていつもように Working 難しいことチャレンジして Everyday ほらほら もう次のクエストね いけいけだよ 腹ごしらえしたら 考えなしに 行きあたりで Bad days でも負けないぞ これくらいじゃ Don't mind まだまだだね ほらほら頑張って フレフレして あげるからね いつでも マジで頑張れた時は みんなでお祝いだ ほら ずっと続いていくから 頼れる仲間たちと いつも どこまでも 1.2.GO いくぞ ファイヤーボーイ この拳に誓って ズバ ズバ やれるさ Let's go あいさ あいさ ここらで一発 よいさ よいさ 決めてくれるでしょ ファイヤーボーイ あきらめない気持ちで 行け行け マジカルファイティんぐ あいさ あいさ いかすね たのむね よいしょ よいしょ いっしょに頑張ろう いつも全開だ いつも全開だ いつも全開だ ほら 飛ばすぞ どんな時でも 前向きたぞ Good time でも乗り物は 全然かも Bad time だめだめだね 運んであげるから 気にしないで お礼はいらないよ ラクに終われば 最高だぞ ハッピー 早く帰って 仲間たちと パーティー ノリノリだね 気分は常ナツさ 毎晩でも 魚食べて パーティー ちょっと負けそうな時は 迷わす助けにきて きっと解決するから みんなの力合わせ 明日も明後日も 1.2.GO 今だ ファイヤーボーイ 溢れるこの力で バキ バキ いわしてやるぞ あいさ あいさ かまわずやっちゃえ もっと もっと 強くなれるから ファイヤーボーイ 迷いなんてないから ジャン ジャン 倒していくぞ あいさ あいさ いけるよ 絶対 おいら おいら も負けずに頑張ろう 今日も満点だ 明日も満点だ ずっと満点だ ほら 最高！ 『んじゃぁ、本気出していくぞ！』 行くぞ ファイヤーボーイ この拳に誓って メラ メラ 燃えたら Let's go あいさ あいさ ここらで一発 よいさ よいさ 決めてくれるでしょ ファイヤーボーイ あきらめない気持ちで 行け行け マジカルファイティんぐ あいさ あいさ いかすね たのむね よいしょ よいしょ いっしょに頑張ろう いつも全開だ いつも全開だ いつも全開だ ほら 決めるぞ |-| Rōmaji= Itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida Hora kimeru zo Hashiri mawatte itsumo no you ni Working Muzakashii koto CHARENJI shite Everyday Hora hora mou tsugi no KUESTO ne Ike ike da yo haragoshirae shitara Kangae nashi ni iki atari de Bad days Demo makenai zo kore kurai ja Don’t mind Madamada da ne hora hora ganbatte FUREFURE shite ageru kara ne itsudemo MAJI de ganbareta toki wa Minna na de owai da hora Zutto tsudzuite iku kara Tayoreru nakama-tachi to itsumo doko made mo 1.2.GO Iku zo FIREBOY kono ken ni chikatte ZUBA ZUBA yarerusa Let’s go Aisa aisa kokora de ippatsu Yoisa yoisa kimete kureru desho FIREBOY akiramenai kimochi de Ike ike MAJIKARU FAITINGU Aisa aisa ikasu ne tanomu ne Yoisho yoisho issho ni ganbarou Itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida Hora tobasu zo Donna na toki mo maemukita zo Good time Demo norimono wa zenzen kamo Bad time Dame dame da ne hakonde ageru kara Kinishinai de orei wa iranai yo RAKU ni owareba saikouda zo HAPPII Hayaku kaette nakama tachi to PAATII NORINORI da ne kibun wa tsune NATSU sa Maiban demo sakana tabete PAATII Chotto make souna toki wa Mayowasu tasuke ni kite Kitto kaiketsu surukara Minna no chikara awase ashita mo asatte mo 1.2.GO Ima da FIREBOY afureru kono chikara de BAKI BAKI iwashite yaru zo Aisa aisa kamawazu yacchae Motto motto tsuyoku nareru kara FIREBOY mayoi nante naikara JAN JAN taoshite iku zo Aisa aisa ikeru yo zettai Oira oira mo makezu ni ganbarou Kyou mo mantenda ashita mo mantenda zutto mantenda Hora saikou! “Njaa, honki dashite iku zo!” Iku zo FIREBOY kono kobushi ni chikatte MERA MERA moetara Let’s go Aisa aisa kokora de ippatsu Yoisa yoisa kimete kureru desho FIREBOY akiramenai kimochi de Ike ike MAJIKARU FAITINGU Aisa aisa ikasu ne tanomu ne Yoisho yoisho issho ni ganbarou Itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida itsumo zenkaida Hora kimeru zo |-| English= It's always full throttle, always full throttle, always full throttle hey look let's make it happen Running around like always, Working Challenging ourselves with hard things Everyday Hey hey look, it's time for the next quest Go go! when you're done with your meal Don't think about it just stand up against the Bad days But don't lose, if it's this much, Don't mind There's still more to come, hey hey look, hang in there Because I'll cheer you on, always When you really hang in there Hey look everyone's congratulating you Because you kept on going The friends you can rely on are always, where ever you go, saying 1, 2, GO! Let's go, Fire boy, I'll vow to this fist And I'll make it intense, Let's go Hey hey, Let's give it a shot over here It's good it's good, we can make it happen I'm sure Fire boy, with a spirit that won't give up Go go, with your magical fighting Always full throttle, always full throttle, always full throttle Look! I'll fire~! No matter when it is, I always look forward, to Good time(s) But but your ride is probably completely, bad time, No good no good, I'll give you a ride so don't worry about it, and you don't need to thank me If I finish it with easy, I'll be happy~ Hurry back, and with my friends I'll have a party~ I'm in high spirits, my feelings ever so scorching Every night even, we'll eat fish and party~ The times when it looks a little like you're gonna lose I won't hesitate to come help you I surely resolve it so Assemble every ones power, and tomorrow, and even the day after tomorrow, 1, 2 go! It's now! Fire boy, with this overflowing power Make it go boom boom! Hey hey don't think about it, just do it! More, you can get even stronger so Fire boy no need to hesitate, Right right? go and defeat! Hey hey, you can do it, no doubt Us too us too, we'll hang in there and not lose Today too, full points! tomorrow too full points! Always 100%! Look, we're at our best!! Now, seriously let out let's go! Let's go! Vow to fire boys fist If you're all fired up, let's go Hey hey, let' give it a shot here Fire boy, with your unwavering spirit With you pounding magical fighting style Hey hey, make the best of it, I'm counting on you Hey yeah oh yea let's hang in there together Always full throttle always full throttle always full throttle Hey look, let's make it happen! Navigation Category:Music